


The Louie And Webby Files

by StupidComputer



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, from a mix of words suggested by a friend and made with the random word generator, have some sweet drabbles, i love these kids so much they're good kids, loubby, webby! loves her chubby duck boy! that's all u need to kno!!
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 13:19:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StupidComputer/pseuds/StupidComputer
Summary: Their relationship was complicated, spinning from childhood to their teen years to adulthood. It was hard to put what they had into words, but they could always try.





	The Louie And Webby Files

**Hands**

Webby was always doing something with her hands: fighting, waving, wringing them around. They were never still. That was, until, Louie reached over and grasped her sender palm in his. For the first time, Webby didn’t feel the need to constantly move.

**Run**

Let it not be said that Louie was slow. Others assumed that based on his relaxed nature, but truth be told he was the fastest of his brothers. He could dash with the best and run like a bat out of hell. Despite this, he was always a few steps behind Webby. This was a particularly annoying fact whenever she stole his hoodie. But even though he knew it was useless, he would always chase after her. The promise of one day being able to catch her always kept him running.

**Chubby**

If Louie was being honest with himself the title of ‘chubby triplet’ fit better than ‘evil triplet’. He tried not to feel too self-conscience; he exercised and ate his greens, but in between meal snacking and lounging about caught up to a person after a certain amount of time. His hoodie hid the fact for the most part and he hardly even thought about his own image during the winter and fall months. It was when spring and summer rolled around that he started to feel more ashamed of himself. Baggy t-shirts weren’t nearly as effective as his large hoodie.

His first summer at the mansion he made a resolve to go on a diet. His uncle Donald always made a fuss about the notion when he brought it up.

“You’re twelve,” he would say, “you don’t need to worry about that kind of stuff.”

Part of Louie knew his uncle was right, but a bigger part felt like he was just trying to protect his feelings. One week of eating nothing but kale chips had him regretting his decision. He was sitting on the couch, utterly miserable. It was Webby who finally broke his resolve. She walked over and flung herself onto the couch, head resting on his stomach and arms wrapped around him.

“You make the best pillow you know.” She said, beaming at him with a sheepish smile and not exactly being subtle about what she was trying to do.

She then went on to rant about beauty standards in lost civilizations and how modern-day fitness marketing was a scam run by lizard people. He listened for a few minutes before tossing his bag of kale chips into the waste basket across the room and standing up.

“Let’s go down to the pier and get some pizza. Gotta wash the taste of grass out of my mouth.”

Webby smiled and jumped up behind him, holding his hand the entire way there.

**Kiss**

They were about to die, Louie was certain of that. Their trip to Transylvania had gone amuck and Louie found himself trapped in a tomb with Webby and a vampire. They had no garlic, no wooden stakes, no holy water, and a dwindling amount of time. The rock they were hiding behind couldn’t conceal them forever. They were going to die just days after he’d turned thirteen. What a crappy way to start and end his teenage years.

Beside him Webby was shaking. For once she had no ideas. The monster was stronger than both of them, Scrooge was no where to be found, and daylight was still hours away. They couldn’t even talk to formulate a plan; the monster would hear them for sure if they did. They could only look at each other in the dim darkness, hands interlocked in a death grip. As the footsteps of the undead drew closer Louie did the only thing he could think of doing: he smashed his beak against Webby’s. If they were going to die, he wanted this to be his last memory. He could feel her body go ridged, but right when he was pulling away she pressed her beak back against his.

The vampire’s footsteps grew closer and just when he was about to reach them a brilliant flash of light filled the tomb. Louie jerked away from Webby and looked towards the entrance, where Scrooge stood with two UV flashlights in his hands.

“Go an’ find anotha’ meal ye no good blood sucker!”

Once the monster was vanquished the ducklings ran over to Scrooge, hugging him tightly.

“Glad ye wee knuckleheads a’r alright. What happened to ye? Yer faces are both redder than a’ june rose.” Scrooge commented, which only made both of them flush more.

Neither of them answered the question. Instead they smiled at each other and followed Scrooge to the plane.

**Author's Note:**

> Send in more words you'd like to see. But I just...really hecking love these kids.


End file.
